


Без названия

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На заявку 09-30: http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p207043370.htm?from=last&nocache=567bbbb7209ae#700156720<br/>Идея просто съела мне весь мозг, но результатом я не особо довольна(</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку 09-30: http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p207043370.htm?from=last&nocache=567bbbb7209ae#700156720  
> Идея просто съела мне весь мозг, но результатом я не особо довольна(

**Раньше.**  
Была некоторая ирония в том, что Стив не хотел пользоваться открытой решением Верховного суда возможностью, учитывая, что именно Тони имел репутацию неисправимого холостяка. Стив не видел в этом нужды и не хотел привлекать к ним внимание. Ну еще больше внимания. И если бы не Тони... Многого замечательного в жизни Стива не случилось бы, если бы не Тони. Недели бешеной подготовки к их свадьбе, когда Пеппер и ее помощники выжимали из них все соки, к замечательному отнести было трудно. Пусть в конце и маячило "долго и счастливо". К тому же, Клинт, Наташа и Баки получали от всей суеты неприлично много удовольствия. В какой-то момент - примерно за неделю до регистрации - Стив серьезно размышлял над возможностью уговорить Фьюри послать его в срочную, секретную, очень дальнюю и продолжительную командировку. 

**Сейчас.**  
В итоге, Стив был готов признать, что все прошло почти идеально. Судью не похитили, внезапных акций протеста не было, никто из суперзлодеев не напал, Тони не опоздал, и даже погода была солнечной. Это был бы на редкость спокойный день. Если бы это не был день их свадьбы. А потому Стив чувствовал себя так, будто у него вот-вот начнется приступ давно забытой астмы. Ладони вспотели, и он в очередной раз вытер их о брюки, получил толчок от Баки и, наконец, шагнул к алтарю. Тони занял свое место, подмигнул ему и повернулся к судье, а Стива немного отпустило напряжение. Хотя вся речь, вплоть до главных вопросов, прошла как в тумане. Очнулся Стив только, когда судья предложил им скрепить брак поцелуем. "Наконец-то," - промелькнуло у него в голове, прежде чем он встретился глазами со светящимся от радости Тони. Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя как громко бьется в груди сердце, и поцеловал своего мужа.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 09-22: http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p207043237.htm#699378534

Стив гордился своей выдержкой и терпением. Они спасали его невообразимое количество раз в битвах и помогали в повседневности, когда приходилось практически заново учиться жить. Да еще и среди супергероев с не самыми простыми характерами. Это общение приносило немало радости, но один бог знает, как часто он уходил лупить по боксерской груше, чтобы не сорвать злость на ком-нибудь из знакомых. А в половине этих случаев достаться должно было Тони. Стив давно смирился, что Старк больше всех остальных его раздражал и выводил из себя. Что он будил самые сильные – но далеко не лучшие – чувства. Как будто вытягивал из самых темных глубин жажду доказать собственную силу и власть в ответ на неповиновение. Когда во время очередного спора с Тони у него сжались кулаки, Стив практически увидел разверзающийся ад под ногами. И напугался. Впервые за долгое время. Он прекрасно помнил, как в его районе пользовались своей силой, и не хотел стать таким же. Поэтому зал и груша.  
Когда во время очередного боя Железный человек вопреки приказу бросился в атаку в одиночку, Стив, поддерживавший в это время раненую Наташу, почувствовал, как все замерло внутри от страха и злости. Они должны были отступить и собраться с силами, но Старк, как обычно, решил проявить инициативу. Вовремя появившийся на квинджете Хоукай изменил баланс сил, но ярость Стива никуда не делась.  
Как только они попали на базу, он направился в зал для совещаний – там сейчас должно было быть тихо и пусто, а ему нужна была пара минут, чтобы выдохнуть. В зале Стив со всей силы пнул стул, так что тот отлетел на несколько метров, и оперся кулаками о стол, пытаясь взять себя в руки. За его спиной открылась дверь, и раздался голос Тони.  
– Кэп, Фьюри мечет молнии и требует отчет. Я направил его по ложному следу, но он скоро выяснит, куда ты делся. Ты в порядке?  
Стив ощутил, как на плечо опустилась его ладонь в железной перчатке, и сглотнул. Сейчас он очень понимал Брюса, пытаясь сдержать монстра внутри. И Тони совсем не помогал.  
– Если ты собираешься устраивать драму из мое…  
Стив одним движением развернулся и впечатал его в стену. Тони широко раскрыл глаза от неожиданности. Лицевая пластина была убрана, но он все еще оставался в броне. Стиву было бы легче, будь он безоружен. Ощущение же равного по силе смывало последние барьеры его контроля.  
– Что…  
– Ты рисковал собой и всеми нами.  
– Все было под контролем, Хоукай вот-вот должен был появиться.  
– Мы не знали точно…  
– Ой, да брось, – Тони закатил глаза.  
Стив впечатал кулак в стену возле его головы, оставив вмятину. Он разрывался между желанием придушить Старка и заставить его повиноваться. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы сделать то или другое, когда заметил жадный блеск в глазах Тони и его учащенное дыхание. Стива за секунду окатило жаркой волной. Он наклонился ближе, проверяя свою догадку, и Тони облизнул губы. У Стива сорвало последние предохранители, и он впился в эти губы яростным поцелуем. И Тони ответил.  
Они прервались через несколько минут и, задыхаясь, уставились друг на друга с широкими одуревшими улыбками.  
По громкоговорителю раздался голос Фьюри, требующий доложить о миссии.  
– Нужно идти, – с сожалением сказал Стив.  
Тони кивнул и немного неловко поцеловал его в уголок рта, прежде чем отодвинуться от стены и направиться к двери. Стив смотрел ему вслед и не мог перестать улыбаться, внутри него плескалась смесь из облегчения, спокойствия и радости. Похоже, о боксерской груше можно было забыть.  
– Кстати, – Тони развернулся уже в дверном проеме, – повреждения квинджета совершенно точно не моя вина, что бы Хоукай не сказал Фьюри.  
Или нет.


	3. Высокий моральный облик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке Мойра*  
> Стеб и милота)

– Это просто ни в какие ворота! – воскликнул Стив. – Под угрозой командные отношения и наша репутация. Как Мстители могут просить к себе доверия, если среди нас будет произрастать разврат? Любой из нас, – он обвел взглядом присутствующих, – должен быть примером не только храбрости, но и высоких моральных качеств. Мы боремся за мир и безопасность простых граждан и должна направлять всю энергию на это, а не на… – Стив запнулся, – шашни.  
В зале послышались пара сдавленных смешков и кто-то закашлялся. Мстители, сидящие за круглым столом, судя по лицам, и вовсе не скрывали некоторого скепсиса, но Стив был уверен, что скоро они поймут всю правильность его позиции и доводов. Просто все еще слишком мало времени провели под тяжелым бременем лица и надежды нации. Стив прошел с этим войну, Стив им все разъяснит.  
Особенно Тони Старку. Который смотрел на него сейчас большими обиженными глазами. Очень большими и очень обиженными, стоит признать. Стив отмахнулся от этой мысли, нахмурился, обвел внимательным взглядом зал и продолжил:  
– У вас может быть личная жизнь, конечно. Но, – он сделал паузу, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, – это должна быть личная жизнь высокой морали. Если кто-либо из присутствующих захочет завести отношения, он должен будет подойти к этому вопросу со всей ответственностью. Проверить досье кандидата, проконсультироваться с руководителем и только после достаточного срока предложить свидание. – Стив бросил взгляд на Тони, который теперь еще сложил руки на груди и надулся. – Здесь неуместная спешка. И уж точно, я надеюсь, вы не будете пятнать имя Мстителя и сотрудника ЩИТа неприличными предложениями и проявлениями чувств.  
Тони фыркнул, но говорить ничего не стал. Клинт прикрыл ладонью рот, Тор просто наслаждался мягким стулом, будто все происходящее его не касалось, зато Наташа подняла бровь и спросила:  
– Кэп, ты хочешь сделать из нас команду монашек?  
– Нет, конечно. Монахинь нельзя использовать как боевые единицы.  
Внезапно закашлялась половина зала. Стив нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я надеюсь на вашу сознательность и благоразумность.  
– Конечно, – сказал Клинт. – Мы все обдумаем тщательно.  
– И очень серьезно относимся к твоим словам, – добавила Наташа. Уголок ее губ дернулся.  
– Отлично, – подвел итог Стив. – Все свободны.  
Он наблюдал за тем, как народ покидал зал, тихо переговариваясь. Мстители тоже поднялись и направились к выходу. Стив задержал взгляд на понурившемся Тони. Тот всегда ходил с расплавленными плечами, но сейчас слегка сгорбился и опустил голову. У Стива внутри что-то неприятно сжалось, а совесть вопила, что это его вина.  
«Так нужно, – подумал он. – Тони поймет, что я был вынужден проявить жестокость».  
***

Правда, через некоторое время Стив уже не был так уверен в правильности своего выбора. Отношения между ними изменились. Тони больше не задирал его, не шутил и не пытался каким-либо другим способом добиться реакции. Зато его грустный взгляд преследовал Стива везде. Голос Тони даже по каналу боевой связи звучал теперь всегда с ноткой обиды и печали. ДЖАРВИС со Стивом перестал общаться, хотя вот от искусственного интеллекта мести можно было ожидать в последнюю очередь. Но, видимо, он тоже переживал за своего хозяина.  
Стива мучила совесть. Он постоянно мысленно возвращался к тому разговору, когда Тони высказал свою заинтересованность и позвал его на свидание. С парой весьма фривольных комплиментов. Совершенно возмутительное поведение для супергероя и Мстителя. Стив тогда решил, что крайне необходимо донести до Тони и всех остальных сотрудников ЩИТа, насколько важно действительно подавать пример своим поведением.  
Он думал, что поступает во благо. Но теперь сокомандник явно страдал. И Стив чувствовал за это двойную ответственность – как командир Мстителей и как причина личных переживаний. Он просто обязан был что-то сделать, исправить ситуацию. Ведь даже превыше высокого морального облика стояли хорошие отношения и положительная командная динамика.  
Стив ломал голову три дня, уничтожил пять особо прочных груш, но выработал простой, действенный план.  
Этой же ночью он дождался, пока Тони поднимется к себе, и проявил все свои навыки разведчика, пробираясь к нему в комнату. Стив осознавал, что миссия сложна, а случайные свидетели могут только поставить ее на грань провала. Им с Тони нужно было поговорить, найти компромисс и сделать это наедине. Стив подавил неожиданную дрожь волнения, прежде чем постучать, а затем сделал шаг внутрь. Тони смотрел на него большими полными надежды глазами.  
***  
На следующее утро Стив вышел, тихо прикрыл дверь и бодро зашагал по коридору к лифту. На лице его сияла улыбка, а душа пела. Нажав кнопку нужного этажа, он потер шею, где на светлой коже ярко выделялся округлый синяк.  
С этого дня в команде установился мир и покой (насколько это было возможно у Мстителей), а сотрудников ЩИТа больше не развлекали беседами о высоком моральном облике.


End file.
